Field
The present invention relates to video communication, more specifically transmission and reception of compatible video communications including stereoscopic three-dimensional picture information.
Background
A wide range of electronic devices, including mobile wireless communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, and the like, have an assortment of image and video display capabilities. Some devices are capable of displaying two-dimensional (2D) images and video, three-dimensional (3D) images and video, or both.
The video information may be transmitted using one or more of a variety of video coding processes. Some popular video coding processes include ITU-T H.261, ISO/IEC MPEG-1 Visual, ITU-T H.262 or ISO/IEC MPEG-2 Visual, ITU-T H.263, ISO/IEC MPEG-4 Visual, ITU-T H.264 (also known as ISO/IEC MPEG-4 AVC), including its Scalable Video Coding (SVC) and Multiview Video Coding (MVC) extension, and ITU-T H.265 (also known as ISO/IEC MPEG-H HEVC). In some instances, images or video may be transmitted to a device that has certain 3D capabilities.
The coded video may be stored in file in a memory for display. Example file formats include ISO base media file format (ISOBMFF, ISO/IEC 14496-12) and other derived from the ISOBMFF, including MPEG-4 file format (ISO/IEC 14496-14), 3GPP file format (3GPP TS 26.244) and AVC/HEVC file format (ISO/IEC 14496-15).
To transport the video, in coded and/or file formats, from a source device to a display device, a multimedia transport service may be used. Example multimedia services include 3GPP dynamic adaptive streaming over HTTP (3GP-DASH, 3GPP TS 26.247), packet-switched streaming (PSS, 3GPP TS 26.234), multimedia broadcast and multicast service (MBMS, 3GPP TS 26.346) and multimedia telephone service over IMS (MTSI, 3GPP TS 26.114).
With this panoply of standards that a given device will be able to receive and display media coded according to a specific format is not guaranteed. For example, a device capable of rendering two-dimensional video data may attempt to access stereoscopic three-dimensional video data. Similarly, while a device may be configured to render one form of stereoscopic three-dimensional video data, it may be unable to render a second form of stereoscopic three-dimensional video data.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for compatible communication of stereoscopic three-dimensional video data.